


Love and Laziness

by Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles is a sex demon, Erik is not a morning person, Fluff and Smut, Français | French, Fun, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Charles et Erik rêvent tous les deux d'un petit déjeuner au lit, mais aucun des deux n'a vraiment la motivation d'aller le préparer. Heureusement, on peut compter sur Charles pour trouver le moyen de motiver son amant...





	Love and Laziness

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à [Flo'w](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowTralala) pour la motivation et [NausS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nauss) pour la bêta.  
> Texte écrit en décembre 2016 pour l'anniversaire de Maya et originellement publié sur FF.

« Hmm… Erik, arrête de bouger, c’est trop tôt… »

« Tu n’as qu’à t’enlever de sur moi et rejoindre ton oreiller, pour changer, il ne bougera pas. » lui répond-t-il simplement, une main frottant son visage et sa langue passant sur son palais déshydraté.

« Non, c’est pas aussi bien. » Charles étouffe un bâillement.

Erik inspire. Expire. Recommence. Par le nez, en gonflant le ventre. Parfois, Charles est épuisant rien qu’en parlant. Il est pas du matin, Erik. Tout ce qu’il veut, c’est du café pour se réveiller. Et avec une loque à moitié vautrée sur lui, c’est vraiment pas facile.

_ Tu n’as qu’à le faire venir jusqu’ici _ … lui souffle le télépathe.

« Tu n’as qu’à aller me le chercher. » râle-t-il en essayant désespérément de se retourner.

« Quel en serait l’avantage pour moi ? Autant rester là… »

Charles s’étire comme un chat. Erik soupire. C’est vrai qu’il pourrait enclencher la machine d’ici, et comme l’ensemble de leurs ustensiles est en métal, ce n’est pas vraiment le problème. Il a surtout la flemme, en fait.

La maudite voix de Charles s’élève à nouveau, brisant ses pensées embrouillées.

« S’il te plaît,  _ love _ , je rêve d’un petit-déjeuner au lit… »

Il fait traîner la dernière syllabe sensuellement. Erik grogne, parce que franchement, s’il parle, les mots qui sortiront de sa bouche ne seront vraiment pas polis.

Charles se redresse difficilement sur un coude, décollant le haut de son corps du sien et laissant le froid matinal s’installer sur sa peau. S’il s’écoutait, Erik grognerait encore une fois et le plaquerait de force contre lui. Mais Charles en décide autrement, comme toujours. Il se penche tout contre son oreille, et lui murmure quelques mots, qui cette fois-ci ne le font pas grogner, mais  _ geindre _ .

Les images que lui envoie l’esprit de Charles ne font qu’empirer l’idée qu’il a fait germer dans son cerveau.

***

_ Interrupteur de la machine à expresso, c’est fait. Eau ? Le flotteur a l’air… gnnh, bien. Café ? Y’en a. Tasse… Eh merde, tant pis, elle restera par terre. _

Charles s’est glissé sous leurs draps de coton bleu nuit, et sa bouche laisse une lente trainée de feu sur sa peau déjà brûlante de désir.

_ Deuxième tasse, check. Premier café, lancé. Des toasts. Putain, comment je suis censé… _

Il gémit. Son amant a un don avec sa bouche, et pas uniquement pour les discours pacifistes.

_ Putain, le tiroir à couverts… Sa mère, il est bien là, finalement, sur le sol. Couteaux ? Nan. Allez, fourchettes, non, fourchettes, ouiiiiii. Arrêtez de trembler, PUTAIN. _

Ses doigts de pieds se contractent, entraînant un pli de drap avec eux.

_ Hmmm… _

_ Pain. Grille-pain. Fourchettes. Tranche. _

_ Raté. Fourchettes. Tranche. Yes, deuxième tranche, lancer la cuisson. _

Charles s’en donne à cœur joie, et prend même le loisir de gémir autour de lui. Il aime ça, ce bâtard, il aime le voir galérer à travers son esprit. Il se vengera, oui, il…

_ Nngh _ .

_ Les deux toasts finissent jetés en direction de la poubelle. Où, je sais pas, et je m’en fous. Ils ont cramé, parce que j’ai pas pensé à ce putain de thermostat. Si les suivants sont ratés, je laisse tomber. J’ai quand même pas que ça à foutre, en vrai. D’ailleurs, en parlant de foutre… _

Sa main a rejoint les longs cheveux bruns, et il s’y accroche comme à une bouée. Il fait tout pour ne pas soulever les hanches et baiser la bouche qui le met au supplice.

_ Plateau inox sur comptoir. Tasses dessus. Je crois que j’en ai foutu la moitié à côté. Peuvent pas rester à la verticale, aussi ? Toasts, check. _

Charles est en train de… Non, il ne rêve pas, c’est bien le fond de sa gorge qu’il sent frotter à intervalles réguliers contre sa verge. Charles va finir par le tuer… ses yeux se retournent sous ses paupières, et il manque de vider la cuisine de l’ensemble de ses objets métalliques.

_ Jus… d’or… ange, ou n’importe. M’en fous, un truc, vite. La bouteille, sur le plateau, et c’est parti. _

Il est proche, affreusement proche. La langue de Charles tourbillonne alors qu’il alterne entre de longues remontées lascives et des descentes infernales.

_ Porte. Hall d’entrée. Escalier. _

_ Une tache de café sur le tapis persan. M’en fous. Charles payera le pressing. _

_ Encore un couloir. Porte, chambre, sexe, chambre, fellation, Charles, Charles Charles… _

Le plateau se pose au sol dans un bruit de ferraille, et Erik jouit dans la bouche de Charles, qui l’entraîne jusqu’à la fin de son orgasme, avant de remonter jusqu’à lui, un air sournois sur le visage. Il regarde alors sur le côté, le plateau.

« Toasts nature, demi-expresso, et… Huile d’olive ? Tu veux tester de nouvelles techniques,  _ love  _ ? »


End file.
